covertactionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mossad
The Mossad (literally: The "Institute") is Israel's primary Intelligence Service. It is one of the three Allied Organizations appearing in Covert Action. In the Game The Israeli Intelligence Service Mossad is an Allied Organization that appears in Covert Action. As an Allied Organization, it collaborates to a limited degree with Max Remington and the CIA. The location of the Mossad Office in each and every city in the current Theatre of Operations is known from the start of the mission. While it does not supply information voluntarily, the Mossad does not participate knowingly in any Criminal Plot and does not field any Red Herrings. However, it is possible for an Inside Contact to be working for the enemy from within this organization. If Max is being pursued by enemy operatives in the Driving Mini-Game, it is possible (on lower Difficulty levels) to duck into the Mossad building to escape them. Historical Background The Mossad was established very shortly after the declaration of the State of Israel, to amalgamate several existing agencies belonging to the Jewish settlement in Palestine. Despite representing one of the smaller countries in the world, the Mossad's reputation rivals those of some of the largest. Of all the major Intelligence Agencies, the list of known operations conducted by the Mossad is probably the longest, partly because it is working in a constant war-time environment, and partly because it often makes particularly overt actions to deter its (many) enemies. Of particular note are the assassinations of Nazi officials who had escaped prosecution after World War II (and the famous arrest of one), and later its campaigns to eliminate (forcibly) the leaders of terrorist organizations who had committed attacks against Israeli civilians around the globe. The Mossad was involved in the Cold War, and was famously able to acquire the minutes of a meeting where the Premier of the Soviet Union Nikita Khrushchev spoke of Stalin's atrocities. It is also known for facilitating the rescue of the hostages at Entebbe airport, and Israel's swift victory in the Six Day War. It also orchestrated the defections of several Arab pilots and their then-state-of-the-art MiG fighters - considered an incredible "catch" by NATO and other western agencies who got to share in the planes' secrets. Nonetheless, possibly thanks to the sheer amount of operations it conducts, the Mossad is also known for some spectacular failures in which its operatives were captured during their missions. There has been at least one such indicent in every decade since the Mossad's creation, and many have occured inside nations that are nominally friendly with Israel. The Mossad has made it its responsibility to know what is going on everywhere in the world, as it perceives all other countries to be potential (if not immediate) threats to Israel's security. This may not have been a bad idea, given that Mossad has plenty of openly-hostile enemies, and that even the Mossad's closest allies (the CIA) have betrayed it repeatedly over the years (and to be fair, vice-versa). During the timeframe of Covert Action (1990), the Mossad was primarily working against the KGB in a rush to evacuate as many Russian Jews from the Soviet Union prior to its collapse. Category:Organizations